1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the application of liquids, and more particularly to the application of liquids such as toilet water or perfume to the body.
2. Description of Related Art
When applying toilet water or perfume people ordinarily sprinkle the liquid through the mouth of a container or use some sort of spray device. Such containers and devices are inconvenient to carry and may dispense excessive amounts of liquid with consequent excessive odor.
A well known prior art applicator is illustrated in FIG. 8. In that drawing figure, a liquid-absorbent cotton-like medium 25 containing the perfume or other liquid to be dispensed is located in an internal cavity 21C of a generally cylindrical body 21. An intermediate elongated wick 26, which can be made of felt or the like, contacts both the cotton-like medium 25 and the rear face of a rotatable ball 22. In this prior art device, liquid such as perfume can be supplied little by little to the ball 22 from the cotton-like medium 25 via the wick 26. An opening 27 for admitting air is provided in a side of the applicator tip 23 which holds the ball.
The prior art device of FIG. 8 has certain drawbacks
(a) As the amount of liquid stored decreases, the liquid supply to the ball becomes irregular in spite of the wick. Attempting to overcome this by storing a larger amount of liquid results in dispensing too much liquid, and when the stored quantity decreases, too little or no liquid is dispensed.
(b) Dropping the prior art applicator can cause the ball to fall out into the cap 24. Liquid will then leak and the ball 22, having fallen out into the cap 24, may be lost if the cap 24 is removed.
(c) The container is not refillable and must be disposed of after the liquid supply is exhausted.
(d) An opening in the side of the applicator tip 23 is aesthetically undesirable.
The present invention solves the problem of conveniently supplying the desired amount of perfume or other liquid upon demand, regardless of the quantity of liquid remaining in the container. The applicator of the invention has a freely-rotating ball which is held in place so that it cannot fall out should the applicator be dropped. The supply of perfume or other liquid can be readily refilled.